Lies
by 0silverdream0
Summary: He lied to me and yet I believed. This story is about the ruined relationship between Sakura and Sasuke. How Sakura tries to kill herself and it results in a memoryless kunoichi that will live her life a different person. non-mass. please R & R. rating may change.


_**He lied to me**_. And the worst part of it was that _**I believed him**_. To think that he would change _for me, _wow. I look back on it now and I think what a freaking fool I was to believe that he wasn't lying to me. All the blood, sweat, and tears I've shed were for nothing. _**I was a fool**_.

It all happened two months ago. I was home alone; I had just got home from my solo mission and had gone home anxious to see my boyfriend of 3 years Sasuke. Waiting for him I thought 'he is out doing errands or is out training with Naruto' but no he wasn't. He was at some slut's house making her moan _his_ name when I did the same thing for him. I guess I wasn't enough for him and I couldn't change his playboy ways. The worst part of it all was that the slut he did his business with confronted me and said '…you weren't good enough in bed so he came crawling to me and has been back **every single night since**…'

Her words stung my already broken heart. He kept on going back to her? Why? That night I cried and when he asked why, I told him that I wanted to be alone. Sasuke listened and left me alone. After a sleepless night that morning I confronted him about it and he lied saying 'That girl probably mistook me for some other Uchiha…. I wouldn't do anything like that to you, so don't worry babe.'

After I was content with my life until Itachi came a month later and confronted me about the same situation. I ignored it and made some comment about it not being Sasuke and that he changed for me. Itachi gave me a look as if silently saying 'you're in denial.' In fact I was in denial I didn't know what to do. What was a girl to do? So a few nights later I followed him until he reached a hotel. I continued to follow him until he reached a room and knocked on it thrice. On the third knock the door opened and a slender hand reached out and pulled his collar on his ninja jacket and quickly closed the door. I quietly snuck to the door and heard kissing sounds and moans coming from the girl. That shattered my already cracked heart. I ran as fast as I could; I passed the Hokage Tower, passed Naruto's beloved ramen stand, passed Ino's flower shop, and passed the bench _HE_ had left me on seven years ago. I knew I had set an alarm off in the Hokage's Tower and he was probably sent someone to investigate. But Naruto could do whatever he wanted; I just wanted to get out of the hell hole of a village that housed the slut and Sasuke. I heard ninjas following me but since I was in ANBU I masked my chakara. Once doing so I felt them panic. GOOD they need to be panicked, he needed to panic.

But there was still one persistent follower that won't stop. I knew that chakara signature. It was _**HIM**_. I took a sharp turn and ran towards the river that flowed into a waterfall and the rockiest lake in all of the Fire Country. There were rocks that scattered the bottom of the lake and if someone to fall into it from the start of the waterfall they would surely die. This is where I was headed; I knew he was following me and I smirked my sadness long gone, revenge pledged my senses he needed to watch me die. To feel the pain I felt when he betrayed me, he needed to feel pain, unimaginable pain.

I had finally reached the clearing and I stopped and placed myself in a position so that if I were to do a couple of back springs I would plunge to my death. Then I waited. Once he came, he had brought a few of our friends and he told me to come back to the village with him and that I had no reason to be outside the safe barrier of the village. I laughed, I laughed at how he thought I was stupid, and how he thought I didn't know. But he was wrong. I knew and had heard and seen everything I needed to finalize my decision.

He looked at me strangely and asked what had happened. I stared at him and explained everything that had happened to me over the past two months. His face turned from concern to sadness in a matter of seconds. "I'm sorry Sakura. I wish I could explain the situation to you, but I can't. I'm bond by an oath not to tell." He tried to walk closer to me and my eyes hardened I did a back spring and I became dangerously close to the edge. "Sakura please don't do this."

"Do what?" I replied

"Jumping away from me, from the village, from your friends, and from your family; we need you with us." He tried one last time and I smirked and did a back spring and fell to my doom. I heard my name being called and I heard a scream from who I think was Ino. I felt the rush of air that flew past me. More importantly I saw my life flash before me, soon after I felt my body hit the water and blackness. That was the last I felt before I embraced the darkness.


End file.
